micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Duchy of Libertia
Libertia, officially the Duchy of Libertia (Portuguese: Ducado de Libertia), is an enclave micronation within Madeira Island, Portugal and it's the portuguese posession of the Kingdom of Ruthenia since 1st February 2015. It consists of a two floor house and a 300 m² ground wich are devided into two main provinces, Grancasa and Province of Arpuro. History After the end of the Lomellinian Revolt, in which the Prince D. Guilherme I had his throne usurped by Richard Abreo-Louis, which was crowned constitutional Prince of Lomellina for 3 days. After 4th December 2014, Richard turned the nation into a State in wich the only territorial posession was Castello di Valle, thus creating the State of Lomellina. As for the dethroned D. Guilherme, he exiled to the Autonomous Kingdom of the Savage Islands, wich was formed by his cousin, Dom Francisco de Moniz II. After a week in exile, D. Guilherme, wich took the conclusion that he still held ruling power in Lomellina Consolato started the Duchy of Libertia within the city along with his royal family. On the 30th day of January 2015, D. Guilherme established contact with the current King of Ruthenia, Oscar of the Ruthenians with the idea of annexing Libertia into his project Kingdom of Ruthenia in wich the request was instantly accepted since the two were old friends. Oscar elected Guilherme as Chancellor of Ruthenia and a place between the noble ruthenian houses in wich his consort and brother are also included. National colors and symbols File:LibertiaFlag.png|Old National Flag (1 Dec 2014 - 22 Mar 2015) File:newlibertia.png|National Flag (22 Mar 2015 - present) File:Libertia.png|Ruthenian Vexillum of Libertia File:Newlibertiacoat.png|Large National Coat of Arms File:Lesserlibertia.png|Small National Coat of Arms Orders Chilvalric Orders Chivalric Orders are groups or committees with various grades or decorations in wich the Duke of Libertia can award foreigners or citizens with good national status to the Kingdom of Ruthenia such as allies or national friends. Currenty there's 4 honorary orders in Libertia, which 2 were originally Lomellinian: * Honorous Order of the Black Griffin * Honest Leonardian Order (extinct) * Order of the Grancasian Knights Military Orders Miltary orders are groups of military knights that participate as a fraternity in wars or conflicts. Most of the Lomellinian Army branch of the Lomellinian Armed Forces were members of a military order of some sort: * Order of D. Guilherme (Guilherminians) * Order of Alexandro Lomellina (Alexandrians) Culture The libertian culture was largely influenced by the Lomellinian Culture, adopting most of the lomellinian traditions and customs as well as certain similarities with the Portuguese culture and Italian culture. These two great european influences made the lomellinian culture a romantic and flattering influence in the micronational world. Religion Although having an official religion (Deism), most of the citizens were Catholic Christians with only the exception of the duke, the duke's brother and the duchess, this choice was made by the founder and prince of Lomellina bringing the genovese ideologies from the italian Renaissance wich many genious adopted during their lifetime. Following this, Leonardo da Vinci was made patron saint of Lomellina by the prince's great admiration for him and the citizens have the tradition of admiring his work. Cuisine The national food were the Lazanha de Peixe (English: Fish Lasagna) mixing again the Lasagna from the italian culture and the fish element from the portuguese culture. Other traditional dishes includes Bacalhau (Cod Fish), Canelones (Cannelloni) and all types of pasta and sauces. Language In everyday use, Portuguese is used by the majority of the subjects. In Royal Court, the official language still the Portuguese, but the English and French has regular use, especially by the government and it is the only language used by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Ruthenia. Administrative Divisions See also *Kingdom of Ruthenia *Principality of Lomellina *Lomellinian Monarchy *D. Guilherme da Lomellina e Berenguer Category:Monarchies Category:Micronations Category:Ruthenia Category: Monarchy Category: Founded in 2015 Category: European micronations